Cayde-6
}} Cayde-6 was the Hunter Vanguard and owner of the Ace of Spades. In Destiny, Cayde-6 sold a variety of Hunter armor (including Vanguard armor) and emblems. All Guardians could purchase and own these items regardless of their class, but only Hunters could equip Hunter armor. Biography Through the lore book The Man They Called Cayde from Forsaken, many truths and insights into Cayde's character are revealed. Before Forsaken, there were many comments and several lore entries where Cayde detailed the personality of his wife and son from before he was a Guardian; however, in the final lore book he admitted to it being a lie. He said that he remembered nothing about them, save that he loves or loved them, ultimately chalking it all up to the fact that it was their memory, as false as it was that kept him going, building him into the beloved hero, ultimately advising the Guardian that it may be wise to do the same if helps them hold true to their path. During the initial attempt by Guardians to retake the Moon from the Hive, Cayde-6 ended up in a most peculiar situation. Falling back from overwhelming Hive forces, he took cover behind a crashed jumpship, only to discover that a Fallen Baroness was there as well. As they both had a common enemy, the two opted not to kill each other, and continued to fight the Hive. After most of the Hive were killed, Cayde returned to the crashed ship, only to find the Baroness mortally wounded. In the end, he was forced to kill her.List of Grimoire Cards/Ghost Fragment: Fallen After the death of his friend, Andal Brask, at the hands of Taniks, the Scarred, Cayde took on the Vanguard Dare. To his regret, he lost the bet, and was forced to accept the challenge of becoming the new Hunter Vanguard. At some point in the past, Cayde became acquainted with, and was owed a large amount of Glimmer by Tevis, one of few remaining Nightstalkers, before Oryx's arrival in the Solar System. During some of Cayde's travels, he hid away stashes of information, clues to the past, and leads on rare and exotic weapons. One of the items he had hid away was a preserved 1883 copy of Treasure Island. The book was hidden in the Speaker's personal library and has drawings and notes from Cayde within the book.The Taken King: Collector's Edition - GAME Death and Legacy At the beginning of Forsaken, Cayde, Petra Venj and the Guardian attempted to stop a riot at the Prison of Elders. Cayde was separated from the others, and found himself facing off against a horde of Scorn. Although he was injured in the fight, Cayde managed to beat the Scorn that were attacking him. Cayde's ghost, Sundance, was then suddenly shot and destroyed by Pirrha, the Rifleman right as she had begun healing him. Cayde, now vulnerable, faced down the Scorn Barons, and was smashed through a wall by Reksis Vahn, the Hangman. He eventually regained consciousness, and was greeted by Uldren Sov. Still weak and powerless, and after a short conversation, Uldren dealt the final blow by shooting Cayde with his own weapon, the Ace of Spades. Cayde-6 has four memorials dedicated to him in the Tower: *A framed picture of him smiling and giving a double thumbs up in the spicy ramen shop. *An engraving of the Ace of Spades that can be found right behind Zavala. *His own cloak located behind Amanda Holliday. *His pet chicken, the Colonel, standing where Cayde stood as a vendor in the Tower. In Forsaken, it is revealed that Cayde hid 10 caches all throughout the moon Titan with pre-recorded messages for the people whom he believed had subsequently murdered him or knew on a personal level. These people included Eris Morn, Taniks, the Scarred , The Drifter, Petra Venj, Suraya Hawthorne, any Hunter who killed him, Zavala, Ikora Rey, and the playable Guardian. Personality Despite his diligence to his work, he longed for the opportunity to get back into combat.List of Grimoire Cards/Hunter Vanguard After speaking with Cayde-6 in Destiny, he would sometimes say things like "I need to get back in the field," or even whisper "Hey, take me with you," further reinforcing this idea. He was also a gambler, placing bets on the outcome of several events.List of Grimoire Cards/The Garden's Spire Despite being a skilled Hunter, Cayde-6 is often times facetious and makes flippant remarks, even in the face of his own demise. However, when aggravated, he abandons his carefree demeanor and becomes more thoughtful and even vengeful. Cayde's human appearance before he was turned into an Exo is unknown, as he was transferred right around The Collapse, supposedly being part of a deal to get him out of debt. He does not remember the facility where he was transformed well, other than that it was a cold and dark place with pain. Through The Man They Called Cayde as well as several Grimoire cards, it can be gathered that when he was resurrected he awoke to nothing but sadness, loneliness, and pain; the destroyed journal he kept of his life before a Guardian being the only hint as to who he was. Dialogue Quotes *"Need destruction at a distance? Nightstalkers are gonna need support against heavy armor while Bladedancers want it up close and personal. Find a Gunslinger. They'll know what to do."Just a Handful of Bullets *"A Hunter back from a quest? Now that's the best storyteller in the galaxy."Novgorod Cloak *"Sure, it was cold. But I'm an Exo. We keep going."Snow Angel Boots *"The Vanguard was the best bet I ever lost." *"Every story has an end. This is mine." *"I'm comin' home, Ace..." *"How's your sister?" *"Am I right? Am I right or am I right?" *"Hey! Take me with you, I hate this job." Trivia *Cayde-6 was voiced by Canadian actor Nathan Fillion, who had previously lent his voice to other Bungie games, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach. **On July 17th, 2018, IGN announced that voice actor Nolan North would be replacing Nathan Fillion as the voice of Cayde-6 in Forsaken due to Fillion being unavailable at the time to voice the role. In the announcement, Fillion expressed doubt over his character being dead despite Bungie’s previous statements over Cayde-6’s official death. https://youtu.be/HXIH7Kh9pHY Gallery Clayde-6 vanguard.png|Cayde-6 in the Tower. Cayde6.jpg Cayde-62.jpg|Cayde-6 in the ending of The Coming War. Cayde-63.jpg|Cayde-6 in the ending of Cayde's Stash. References ja:ケイド6 ru:Cayde-6 Category:Vendors Category:Vanguard